A Mechanical Oddity
"I do not tarry with these sorts of devices; they are a sign the world has lost its way." This is the second of the companion-specific encounter cards for Ariadne. Event Ariadne leads you through the streets of the City to a dilapidated house tucked into a darkened alleyway. "This is where we'll find the first thing we need to fix Anders' forge - a mechanical oddity." The inside of the house is distinctly tidier, and you are surprised by the presence of a small general store within. A young woman minds the counter. "That's Marion the Mage!" Ariadne whispers, loudly. Marion hears, of course. "Can I help you? And could you please refrain from calling me a mage out loud?" "Don't worry, Marion!" Ariadne booms. "Only old biddies shopping here. We're here for that!" She points at a large copper bauble, studded with silver nubs, resting upon the counter. "This is a genuine article of the bygone Dustmen. It's priceless, I can't part with it!" The mage hugs it to herself. 1) Persuade her. :Chance Cards Gambit (1 Success, 2 Failure, 1 Huge Failure) :Success ::Marion relaxes her grip on the mechanical oddity. "I will sell it to you for 50 gold." ::A) Confirm that you'll buy it for 50 Gold. :::(insert text here) ::B) Refuse to pay that much. :::Chance Cards Gambit (1 Huge Success, 1 Success, 1 Failure, 1 Huge Failure?) :::Huge Success ::::"For science?" Marion looks conflicted. "Well, if it's for science." ::::She reluctantly gives you the mechanical oddity for free. ::::The player gains 2 Fame. ::::The player acquires this card's token. ::::"Now, the next thing that we need for the forge is..." Ariadne scratches her head as she tries to remember. ::::"A pumpkin! But not just any pumpkin..." ::::Encounter ends. :::Success ::::"Very well, you have twisted my arm. I will take 30 gold for it, but that's my final offer." ::::1) Confirm that you'll buy it for 30 Gold. :::::Marion, with great reluctance, hands over the mechanical oddity. "What do you plan to do with it?" :::::The player loses 30 Gold. :::::A) Tell her you're fixing a forge. ::::::"Oh? I haven't seen a forge like that since Brundor the Blacksmith passed away." ::::::Ariadne grimaces, grabs the mechanical oddity, and leaves without saying another word. ::::::The player gains 2 Fame. ::::::Marion looks worried. "Was it something I said?" ::::::The player acquires this card's token. ::::::"Now, the next thing that we need for the forge is..." Ariadne scratches her head as she tries to remember. ::::::"A pumpkin! But not just any pumpkin..." ::::::Encounter ends. :::::B) Tell her you are going to throw it into the sea. ::::::(insert text here) ::::2) Refuse to pay that much. :::::(insert text here) :::Failure ::::Marion looks conflicted. "If this is so precious to you, then as heroes you surely can afford to buy it for 70 gold! This is my final offer!" ::::1) Confirm that you'll buy it for 70 Gold. :::::(insert text here) ::::2) Refuse to pay that much. :::::Marion hugs the mechanical oddity tight. "Well, I won't part with it then." :::Huge Failure ::::(insert text here) :Failure ::Marion is unmoved by your offer. ::Ariadne slams her hand on the table. "Alright, fine. We'll give you two sweet rolls for it, but that's our final offer!" ::(Gambit may be attempted again) :Huge Failure ::Your persuasive words fall on deaf ears. Marion won't budge. ::At a loss, you look to Ariadne. She gives you a confident wink. ::Ariadne slaps the mage hard across the face with her sizeable hand, sending her sprawling onto the ground. ::Though dizzied, she is still conscious and livid. "Get out! Before I call the guards on you!" ::Encounter ends. 2) Knock her out and take it. :"I like your style!" Ariadne draws her hammer, knocking over a display case. "Oops... maybe we should take this outside." :The other customers perusing the store step in. "What are you doing? You leave poor Marion alone, you brutes!" :A) Convince them that it's OK. ::Dice Gambit (Target: 15) ::Success :::"Well", a customer says, "I suppose she is a mage... so I expect she'll just win the fight using magic!" :::Marion rolls her eyes in exasperation as Ariadne carries her outside. :::Fight 1 Arcane :::"I'm not quite sure if this was the heroic thing to do," Ariadne notes as she drapes Marion's unconscious body over the counter and takes the mechanical oddity. "But you're the more experienced hero here, so I guess it was!" :::The player loses 2 Fame. :::The player gains 2 Fame. :::The player acquires this card's token. :::"Now, the next thing that we need for the forge is..." Ariadne scratches her head as she tries to remember. :::"A pumpkin! But not just any pumpkin..." ::Failure :::A toothless, grubby gentleman shakes his fist at you. "Leave this neighbourhood in peace - what'd we ever do to you?" :B) Reconsider. 3) Ask Ariadne what to do. :"She's such a small thing," Ariadne guffaws. "It'd be as easy as squishing a gnat." :"I can still hear you," Marion sighs from behind the counter. 4) Ask Marion why she isn't in hiding. :"The Empire don't bother us out here in the slums, and I have a few magical potions that the people appreciate so they don't really care that I'm a mage." :"I've lived in the City since I was a child - it's my home." Marion the Mage frowns. "I deserve to live here as much as anyone else." 5) Leave. :(insert text here) Unlocked By Acquire the token for Anders the Drunkard. Token Unlocks For obtaining a mechanical oddity to fix Anders' forge... A Stiegal Pumpkin (Story)Category:Encounters Category:Companion-Specific Category:Tokens Category:Encounter Tokens Category:Chance Cards Gambits Category:Dice Gambits